


This is what you came for

by Atheend (emda)



Series: EXO Song Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Sided Love, my jongdae feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Prompt: This is what you came for- Calvin Harris<br/>Pairs: Onesided Laychen, establish Xiuchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what you came for

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. I just have a lot of Jongdae feelings and I wrote them through Yixing's eyes.  
> Kudos if you like it. Comment if you want to tell me what you liked about it or just to talk about the boys!

Yixing is seating at the end of their living room couch watching Baekhyun and Jongdae fool around, singing and dancing. This is a rare sight for him, since most of his times is spend in airports and airplanes going back and forth between South Korea and China.

He knows the shine in Jongdae's eyes isn't for him, nor is the pearl of laughter that spills out of his mouth. Yixing knows that the deep bone blissful happiness Jongdae exudes is not trigger nor nurture by him. He knows it and even thought it stings he can't help looking at the ray of sunshine that is Jongdae.

Kyungsoo sits beside him and taps his knee. He looks at the young vocalist and gives him a tight smile. Kyungsoo bumps his shoulder with his much narrow one and it loosens his smile a bit. Yixing pats Kyungsoo's thigh before setting his eyes again on Jongdae.

Jongdae has pulled the oldest member to goof off with him and with the help of Baekhyun and now Chanyeol, Minseok is dancing funnily with them. Yixing ignores the stabbing pain on his heart and sits comfortably to keep looking at the person he loves the most, the one that shines the brightest on and off the stage, but the one person he can't have.


End file.
